


Index des personnages

by LittleBakemono



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/pseuds/LittleBakemono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit index des personnages originaux apparaissant dans les textes de la série "Une deuxième chance : next generation". Liste non exhaustive, et susceptible d'évoluer. [MAJ le 21/06/2017]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Index des personnages

_A la date du 21 juin 2017  
_

 

**Les apprentis**

**  
Ysé** : Fille d’Aioros et de Myriam, née en 2010. Future Poissons, et pour l’instant, benjamine des Juniors.

 **James** : Élève d’Aldébaran, né en 1994. Ougandais, ancien enfant soldat, et destiné à devenir le futur Pope.

 **Ethan** : Élève de Saga et Kanon, né en 1991. Irlandais, et aîné des Juniors.

 **Sybil** : Élève d’Angelo, née en 1996. Française, considérée par beaucoup comme vraiment bizarre, et indissociable de Rosalind.

 **Rosalind** (alias Rosa) : Élève de Shaka, née en 1996. Écossaise, rousse, atteinte d’une maladie génétique qui la rendra totalement aveugle à l'adolescence, et véhicule terrestre d’Athéna.

 **Andreas** : Fils de Kanon et Thétis né en 2005. Futur Balance, il a été entraîné par Shiryu suite à la mort de Dohko.

 **Théophile** (alias Théo) : Élève de Milo, né en 2005. Grec, atteint de TDAH assez prononcé, mais se soigne.

 **Armand** : Elève de Shura, né en 1993. Français, et désigné d’office “caution Hygiène et Sécurité” des Juniors de part son futur métier de médecin urgentiste.

 **Pia** : Elève de Camus, née en 2001. Asgardienne, fille illégitime d’un membre du clan Mizar. A grandi avec Oksanna, qu’elle a suivi au Sanctuaire.

 **Oksanna** : Fille de Dimitri, prise en charge par Rachel et Saga. Russo-greco-asgardienne, destinée à hériter de la charge de Dothrakis au Sanctuaire.

 **Kireth** : Jeune atlante issus de manipulations génétiques, qui prendra la succession de Mü en tant que chevalier du Bélier.

 

_Postes encore vacants (personnages à créer et/ou à définir) : mini Lion, et mini Sagittaire._

 

**Autres personnages présents au Sanctuaire :  
**

**Taous** : Chevalier de bronze du Peintre, née en 1990. Algérienne, possède un pouvoir de contrôle sur l’encre. Future archiviste du Sanctuaire.

 **Myriam** : Canadienne, née en 1980. Kiné-osthéopathe, doté d’un embryon de cosmos lui permettant de “barrer” le feu. Elle rencontre Aioros à New-York en 2005, et devient officiellement sa femme en 2009.

 **Ilona** : Grecque, ancienne apprentie du Sanctuaire n’ayant pas réussi à passer les sélection. Sage-femme, suivra la plupart des futures parturientes du Sanctuaire. Histoire d’amour à venir avec un certain Brésilien…

 

**Autres personnages :  
**

**Adélaïde** (Adèle) : Française, née en 1995. Camarade de lycée de Sybil.

 **Bilal** : Français, né en 1993. Camarade de lycée de Sybil.

 

 


End file.
